Passion
by Baku wa Kira jenai
Summary: Things get steamy between L and Light while they take a shower. GRAPHIC LEMON / PWP


Title: **Passion**

WARNING: **LEMON**, **PWP **(_**Porn without plot**_), **Homosexual sex**, **Explicit sex scene**! Young readers turn back **NOW**!

Summary: Things get steamy between L and Light while they take a shower.

_**Me and one of my best friends, Sunset, role-played as L and Light on msn and thus we have created this lemon fanficion! Enjoy dearys~**_

Light fixed his hair in front of the mirror with a look of determination. He placed every piece of hair in certain places to make his hair look slightly messy but also very neat at the same time. After a moment of doing that he noticed that L entered the bathroom carrying their towels. Light huffed a sigh and politely took the towel L had offered him.

"Thank You Ryuzaki..." Light mumbled.

After a short pause, L brought his thumb to his lips, biting at the skin for the nail had long been chewed away.

"May I ask why Light-kun is fixing his hair to get into the shower?" The raven haired man asked, looking in the mirror at his own unruly locks. Though L did not brush his hair as much as the normal human being, he knew it was out of the ordinary brush it before you shower.

Light rolled his eyes slightly and pursed his lips before replying "I'm not sure...i guess i have an odd fixation with my hair, huh?"

Light chuckled softly, jokingly. "But seriously, it's just out of habit. Something like," Light paused and looked at L's lips to see his thumb was there "your habit of biting your nails and thumb. Its disgusting L. Do you know how many germs are under peoples nails?" With that Light turned around and faced the older detective with his arms, crossing his arms.

L brought his thumb nail to the middle of his face, crossing his eyes to see it. He felt inclined to inform Light that there was, in fact, no germs under his nail, because there was no under his nail left.

"I believe drinking coffee black is a bad habit, but you do it anyway. I feel that the longer we stand here and have pointless arguments the more time you're trying to take away from us solving the Kira case, 54%, Light-kun," the man blinked his unreadable eyes at him.

"Now, we must shower," he stated, the handcuffs clattering as he moved.

Light growled under his breath as L raised his percentage of being Kira once again. "No matter how much you raise your little percentages, L...," His voice dark with irritation "It will not change a thing. Because,.!" Light hissed. His voice filled with venom. After a moment of silence they both stepped into the empty shower. Light averted his gaze away from Ryuzaki "...Make sure the water heats up first Ryuzaki.. . . ." Light mumbled.

"That would be a waste of water, Light-kun," L stated simply, letting the cold water run over both of them. L, to put it very, very simply, was a genius. He seemingly knew... well everything. He was the world's greatest detective. He could figure out anything, except for why Yagami Light's bare back was the most arousing site to him on the face of the planet at that moment. He also could not figure out why such scandalous images flew through his head while he observed Light's tanned, toned body. The lightest hue of pink appeared on the older man's face as he tilted his head, continuing to observe the younger.

Light as observant as he was noticed L staring at him. He especially noticed the slight tinge of pink that appeared on the raven haired detectives features. He couldn't help but blush as well. The brown eyed teen couldn't fathom what made L blush. L was obviously ''_straight'_'. Though, he never denied he was a homosexual either when Misa asked if L was "on that side of the fence". The very thought made Light's blush deepen. "_Ryuzaki_," Light started "you keep staring...It's _rude_." Light whispered loud enough for L to hear through the sound of the shower.

"I am..." L paused, his mind would usually at this point go through every possible excuse he could give and select the most probably and 'normal' sounding one. But at this very moment, his intelligence once again failed him as he finished, "looking for signs on your body that you may be Kira." If L had eyebrows they would be knitted together in a look of confusion at his own display of stupidity. _'Marks... What?_' This thought, though, was forgotten a moment later when L's eyes traveled even lower, to Light's toned, tanned ass. "_Does he tan naked_?" L pondered, bringing his thumb nail to his lips once more.

Light eyes widened as he saw the great, legendary L dumbfounded by his remark on how staring was rude. "L. . . . .You seem kinda. . .I don't know. .more spacey than usual today. . .Are you _okay_?" More heat was going straight to the teens face, luckily he was facing away from the other man. Also, noticing that heat was also collecting in his southern regions making his member slightly erect made him blush harder, turning his ears red. Light knew he was getting aroused from this situation but tried to act as if he was '_worried_' or '_concerned_' for L. A part of him was but he felt that this situation was highly arousing. "L...Stop staring at me!" Light sighed angrily. Though he was turned away he could feel the older mans gaze on him making his member leak with precum.

L could feel the blood rushing to manhood, making him erect. The man looked down, almost in a worried fashion, wondering what he should do. This did not, afterall, happen to him often. L was sure he wasn't doing the right thing, but the heat in lower region made his brain turn into mush. With that thought, the raven haired man let his fingers travel down Light's spine, memorizing every curve and bump and even the few imperfections as his hand traveled downward.

Light's eyes widened considerably in slight surprise as he felt one of L's long, spidery fingers travel down his spine. Light suppressed a moan that was forcing to come out of his throat. "...L...w-what are you-" Light looked back at L, meeting his gaze. A soft smirk appeared on his features as his gaze lowered to see L's erection. Light looked away as fast as he could before reaching a hand out for a bar of soap. Awkwardly standing next to the naked eccentric detective, He could feel L's hand traveling lower making him moan out loud. Thus, making his blush deepen. After a moment of shaking he accidentally dropped the bar of soap he had been holding "nnnghh...nnn...!" the former Kira grunted. L's eyes widened slightly as his usually pale face deepened to a crimson color. His already dark eyes darkened more as lust slowly took over his body. His long pale arms wrapped around Light's waist as he bent over, his erect member poking against Light's manly butt entrance.

"Light-kun," he said softly, not quite sure where he was going with the sentence since his mind had long since it stopped working.

Light shuddered as he felt L's hard erection against prod against his entrance. He suppressed a moan by biting his lip as alien sensations washed throughout him. His whole body was shaking in pleasure. He slowly opened one eye to look back at L who's eyes were filled with undying lust which made his arousal worsen. He felt his tip leak more fluid out and he let out a silent gasp. "L-L...uhhhnnn...nn..n..." Light tentatively rubbed his entrance against the tip of L's manhood.

"_Light-kun_," L started again, being able to conjure up enough thought to know how to finish this sentence, "do you want me inside of you?" Now, over the past few weeks it had been quite obvious that there had been major tension between the two men. It seemed even Light's father had noticed, whether he would admit it to himself or not. But L did not expect himself, the great L, to let it go this far. But he was in pain, simply aching, with want for this man, and it took all his strength to not thrust into him right now.

Light felt his member give an unbearable throb as L asked him that question in his usual smooth, dark, sexy voice. "_L_...," Light whispered in a whimpering moan "...p-please...l-let me touch you..." In the back of Lights mind he was nagging at himself. He was thinking "_Before today i would of never agreed to this..._" the teen blushed and lolled his head to the side before looking back at the shower floor, picking up the soap and stood straight up. He took slow steps towards the older man and gave him a hard, passionate kiss.

L smirked his rarely seen smirk into the kiss, as he wrapped his skinny arms around the tan man's shoulders. L tangled his long skinny fingers in Light's always kempt hair. As the heat between them increased, the blood pulsing to their throbbing erections which were pressed against each other, the showers hot water poured over them as well. The steam from this heat poured over the shower, filling the entire bathroom with water. L's free hand traveled down to Light's manhood, which he felt throb in his hand as more blood traveled to the younger mans throbbing erection.

Light had thrown his head back and let out a loud moan as he felt the older mans long, spidery fingers wrap themselves around his aching, throbbing length. He let out a whisper of L's alias and looked at the panda like man, his eyes swimming with lust. He brought a hand up to his chest and gently pinched his own nipple. "L...oh god _L_.." Light shuddered before grabbing L's manhood, running his thumb over the tip, gathering the pearly, transparent fluid gathering there.

L's eyes widened, if he had eyebrows they would have been lifted, and his face turned an even darker shade. The 25 year old had never been touched by anybody else all his life, honestly, when would he have gotten the opportunity to? And he had only... well touched himself probably two times his entire life. He had usually always been able to keep the entrancing feeling of lust out of his mind expect for those two times as a teenager, so this was absolutely magnificent to him. "Mmmm," L moaned, pushing Light's head down slightly, hoping he'd get the point that he wanted to be inside Light's mouth.

The teen blushed as he heard the raven haired detective moan. This made his arousal worsen and it gave another painful yet pleasurable throb. Light too wasn't used to such physical touches. Light was a virgin believe it or not, he had never been attracted to anyone in his entire life. There was only L. He never found Misa attractive and sometimes pondered why he was dating that annoying girl. Snapping out of his thoughts he smirked sexily as he felt L pushing his head slightly downward, knowing exactly what he wanted, he bent down and breathed hotly against his weeping tip. "L," he whispered seductively "Do you want me to suck your cock?" he whispered hotly against it, teasingly.

L's voice became a guttural growl as he said, trying to keep the pleadingness out of his voice, "Don't taunt me, _Kira_," he purred this last word, as if it was a normal pet name. The raven haired man realized that this side of him was quite sadistic indeed and he tightened the grip on Light's caramel locks and pushed him forward, making him take more of his shaft into the man's warm orifice. L opened his mouth, a moan ripping through his throat.

Light hated to admit it but L calling him Kira made his arousal twitch. "_ahh_...hhhnn..." Light breathed, his half lidded, lust filled eyes looking up at the older man. He took more of L into the warmth of his mouth. He ran his tongue along the underside before dipping his tongue into the slit to gather the precum collecting there. Light grabbed L's hips and forced the greatest detective in the worlds cock to the back of his throat before pulling back, leaving only the tip inside. He swirled his tongue over the sensitive head before pulling away from it to gather some much needed breaths of air.

L was panting as he felt the heat swirling inside his southern regions. He could feel he was about to cum, and the precum was seeping out like mad, but he pulled Light up once more, placing a passionate kiss on the man's lips and tasting his own juices in the process. "I want to cum inside _you_," the detective stated simply, always having been quite blunt. His hands traveled down Light's back, L recalling all the marks on it, then to his butt, then finally to Light's entrance, where his fingers played.

Light felt a moan bubbling up in his throat. His blush darkened as he felt L's fingers travel down his body, fully knowing their destination. He purposely swayed his ass seductively, just to tease L. "L...you make me so _hot._..." The teenager whispered, his wet chestnut hair sticking to his forehead and face. He finally felt the man's fingers play with his entrance making his legs quake in pleasure.

"Ohhh...nnn..nn...n..." He tossed his head back and leaned against the older man. Oh how he loved the feeling of his body pressed against L's. He could feel L's hardened nipples against his broad chest.

L, taking Light's pleasured moans as acceptance, stuck one of his spidery fingers inside the man. "Tell me when this feels alright," the dark eyed man said huskily, voice hoarse with lust. It was still taking all the effort he could muster to not turn Light around and shove his manhood inside the young man. But the detective wanted to make sure Light was ready for his rather large appendage to enter him.

"_L_...," Light cooed sexily "I...i..._w-watch me_, L..." Light's eyes darkened with lust as he moved away from L's fingers and brought his own fingers to his mouth and sucked on them. His tongue wrapped around each digit hotly, his tongue rubbing against his own fingers. He moved his own long, semi spidery fingers away from his mouth, a trail of salvia connecting from his swollen, pink lips to his digits. He brought his fingers to his backside and fully sat on them. He moaned out in pleasure and pain and cocked his head to the side to look up at the older man with emotion ridden eyes filled with lust. "L...nnnghhh...!" Light closed his eyes and slowly began to thrust his own fingers into himself. After a moment he managed a sentence to form out of his mouth "L...i know t-this...ughnn..will raise my percentage of being Kira...but...c-could you call me Kira a-again?...l-like Role-play?" Light managed to ask, blushing deeply and removing his fingers to stand up.

It seemed that, at that moment, L knew he was going to die. He had known from the beginning, had been so sure no matter how many percentages he shot out, he knew that Light was Kira. He pretty much just admitted it. He could not use this as proof in the case though, he knew, but he didn't, at least for the moment, care. He was fully aware now that he was meant to die and Light would be the killer, but the lust was overwhelming. L smiled, something that seemed to be a normal occurrence during this odd exchange of love. He maneuvered Light so that he was standing up and leaning against the wall with his hands keeping him up. Positioning himself at Light's entrance, he knew without asking that the man was ready. L's erection throbbed as he thrust into Light, feeling the soft, warm, oh so very tight walls of Light enclose his manhood and he moaned, "Kiraaa…!"

Light screamed in slight pain and agonizing pleasure. Pleasure so strong coursed up and down his spine that it made him actually cry out. He was quite surprised by his own reaction, he was usually so calm and quiet. "Oh God L!" Light sobbed. It hurt so much. So very, very much. "_I must be a masochist_." Light thought in the back of his mind as L thrust into him at a powerful rhythm. He loved this pain and pleasure L was giving to him. "Oh L..your erection is so hard..i can feel it throbbing in my ass...it hurts so _good_..." Light whispered hotly, attempting "_Dirty talking_". The younger detective had rolled his hips, taking the the other man deeper into his tight, twitching warmth. Light felt his penis twitch as he hurt L moan "Kira". "Oh God..L.._ohhhhhh_!"

L smiled, pumping himself in and out of Light hard and fast. The man would've attempted dirty talking back, but this was too much for his brain to process already. He was focusing on simply standing and pumping in and out of this... criminal. For some reason, this only made him hotter. "Mmmgh, Kira," the raven haired man panted. "Save the world, _Kira-kun_," he hissed teasingly. A particularly hard thrust made Light's back arch in a certain wait that made L smirk. He smiled, hitting that spot again and again as he felt the heat swelling inside him, the warm walls of his lover encircling his member seemed to be forcing him to orgasm so fast. But L wasn't going to let Light win this, no no no. He wanted his uke to cum first. Leaning over a bit more as he continued to thrust, L took hold of Light's penis, running his hand up and down it.

Light cried out and arched his back into an "u" shape. "OH GOD L! L! L!" Light chanted in pleasure while L continuously attacked his prostate making his vision go white and making him feel an electric current run up and down his spine and perineum forcing more precum to leak out of the weeping head of his member. "_Ohhhhhhh_..." Light grunted "L...ohh L..i b-bet you'd love me to be Kira!..nghh...i bet if i was K-Kira..w-which I'm not!..that y-you would catch me and make me y-your slave...I'd be down on my knees...the great Kira...begging for your cock...!" Light again attempted to talk dirty, hence it made him all that moreexcited. He felt L's length harden inside him making his passage twitch. He felt the eccentric detectives hand grab onto his weeping, throbbing member, which began to rub his cock making his mind turn completely _off_. He screamed in pleasure. He chanted L's name which echoed and bounced off the walls. Light felt a tear stream down his cheek. Odd, as he wasn't sad. He wasn't happy. he just felt unbearable lust and pleasure. "Oh L...Ohhhh L!" Light leaned in and kissed the older man powerfully, forcing his tongue into the ravens mouth and messaged the confines of his mouth with his slick, hot, wet tongue. He moaned into the kiss and he felt his eyes roll to the back of his head.

L responded to Light's kiss, letting his tongues dance across the younger man's, their tongues dancing to a sweet, silent serenade, the rhythm played out neatly by the two men. The luke-warm water that was spraying over the men mixed with the sweat from both men made L's hair stick to his face, his unruly mess looking worse than ever as he stared into Light's brown-red eyes. "My sweetest Kira," he purred, finally admitting defeat, L arched his back into an 'n' shape and came inside Light, panting. "Kirraaa," he huffed.

Light kissed L back just as passionately. Oh God how he adored this man. He was not one for looks. What attracted Light to L was his mind. L's mind was so admiring. He secretly knew he loved this man with all his heart and soul, he felt so much for him. He'd never admit this out loud though. Hearing those sweet words come from L's mouth before he felt L's warm seed spilling into his hot, tight passage the teenager moaned and ran his nails down the older mans back. "Ohhhh L! L!..ahhhhhhhhhhh...AH..AHH! L!" with a final scream of ecstasy Light came, his inner walls clamping down rhythmically around L's flagging cock, milking it of it's fluid. He felt his glands swell terribly before he came and he also felt his erection give the most unbearable throb he ever had. This orgasm wracked his body making him see white. He screamed to the heavens. He was aware he screamed L's name and could only see the older mans eerie smile.

"L..." the brown eyed teen whispered, he felt horribly calm off of the afterglow of the most powerful orgasm he ever had in his life. Light leaned in and kissed L passionately, lovingly.

L panted happily, slowly pulling out of Light as he slid down the shower wall with his lover in his arms. The water ran cold over them, sweat, cum, and water mixing to make their sweet elixir of passion, hate, love, and lust, evidence to the act they just committed. "_100%_," L whispered, leaning his forehead against Light's, their raven and caramel hair mixing so that you couldn't tell where each person's hair begun and ended. So they sat there, enjoying the feel of the cold water on their hot bodies and letting their lover's panting soothe them. "I love you."

**END**

**What do you guys think? Please R&R! I'll give you cookies! 8-D**


End file.
